Heartless
by thenightcircus
Summary: Zoey catches Heath and Aphrodite kissing in the courtyard. What happens next? Read to find out! I don't own Star Wars or HON or Heart! SongFic/ONE-SHOT.


**This song is Heartless by Heart. Enjoy!**

**And I don't own HON... : D**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. There was nothing to do on a Saturday. The Twins had snuck out to go to the sale at some shoe store somewhere. Erik and I were in one of our fights so I wouldn't be seeing him anytime soon. Damien was off somewhere with Jack. I was just lounging on the couch attempting to watch all of the Star Wars movies without moving or running out of brown pop. Life was exciting.

I made it up to the middle of The Clone Wars before I needed to stand up. I stretched and threw my brown pop can into the recycling bin. I meandered nonchalantly out of the dorm and found myself walking to the courtyard. It was a crappy day outside. Heavy fog, showers, kind of rainy. I could barely see five feet in front of me. I could just imagine the Twins complaining about the moisture making their hair frizz. Haha.

I spotted a bench in front of me, about six feet away. It looked… comfy… sort of. No, it didn't look in the least bit comfortable. I had a feeling if I sat there I would get a butt splinter. But I sat anyway.

I leaned my head back and absorbed the silence. But the silence was broken. By the freaking sound of people making out. GAH!

The sound was somewhere close, I gathered that much. I got up slowly from the bench, trying to make as little sound as possible. I tracked the sound to the huge tree I hid behind after… you know.

I stared in shock as I observed Aphrodite (that bi***!) and Heath half-naked behind the tree. I. Was. Furious.

I started screaming and I pulled Aphrodite up and slammed her against the wall. I smashed her in the face with me fist. "Oops," I whispered. "my hand slipped."

I dropped her, unconscious, on the grass. Heath was next. How the Hell he got on the school's grounds was amazing.

_

* * *

_

_The doctor said "Come back again next week, I think that you need me."_

Screw NEED. Try I NEED to kill you, Heath.

_All she did was cry_

I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill over, dripping off of my face.

_She wanted to die_

Today really wasn't my day. Heath started to run, and with the heavy fog, I couldn't catch him easily. Yay.

_"Doctor when can you see me here?"_

I called earth to me and had it ready, just in case Heath popped up somewhere close.

_There's a guy out there! Seems like he's everywhere!_

I saw his face swimming around inside of my head, attached to that bi***, Aphrodite. I will never get that image out of my head.

_It just ain't fair!_

_

* * *

_

Heartless-Heartless! Never, never out of control

I tried to sound scary when I called out for Heath. By this point, I was "stalking" around the deserted courtyard. The situation reminded me of kids playing hide and seek.

_Heartless-Heartless! Ya keep on sinnin' in the name of a-rock and roll_

How many times had I broken up with Heath now? 1… 2... 3…

_Heartless-Heartless! Ya think he's gonna bare his empty soul?_

I wondered where his soul would go if I killed him… hmmmmm… No! Bad Zoey! No evil thoughts!

_He never realized, the way love dies when you crucify it's soul_

I decided earth wasn't going to scare him the most. FIRE was the better choice.

_

* * *

_

Late nite, in the penthouse room, the fire is burning.

Yes, fire was definitely the better choice.

_The shadows are warm, she lay in his arms, answers his yearning._

Stupid image…

_D'ya think she understand the lie of his plans her eyes are filled with sand._

I passed an unconscious Aphrodite again as I tried and failed to see Heath hiding.

_

* * *

_

Heartless-Heartless! Never, never out of control

I heard a rustle from somewhere behind me and spun around to see Heath running to the secret passage in the East wall (A/N: Was it the East wall? Or the West wall?)

_Heartless-Heartless! Ya keep on sinnin' in the name of rock and roll_

I chased after, out into the streets.

_Heartless-Heartless! it's so cool to be cold_

I shivered in the cold day as I chased him through a park. _I should have worn a sweater, _I thought to myself.

_He never realized, the way love dies when you crucify it's soul_

I could hear Heath panting from where I was, that was hoe close I was to catching him.

* * *

Heartless-Heartless! Never, never out of control no no

How could he do this to me? We had been together since third grade! I thought his daddy had raised him right…

_Heartless-Heartless! sinnin' in the name of a-rock and roll_

I tackled him to the ground. I heard the air escape his lungs.

_Heartless-come on he's Heartless! Ya think it's gonna fill your empty soul?_

I felt all of the rage drain out of my body when I looked into his eyes and saw fear. I told fire it could leave and thanked it. I rolled off of him and watched as he ran away, out of the park and down the road.

_Ya never realized, the way love dies when you crucify it's soul_

I walked back calmly and went onto the grounds unnoticed by anyone.

_Yeah didn't you ever realize it?_

_Crucify me._

_Yeah_

When I walked into the dorms, the Twins were on the couch surrounded by a pile of bags over filled with shoes. I laughed in spite of what just happened. Jack and Damien were sitting on the loveseat and were contentedly watching Star wars. I slid into the chair and said hi to everyone. The Twins went on about their shopping trip, and how they had run into Erik (stupid fight… don't even remember what it was about…) and had narrowly avoiding getting in trouble. I, again, laughed.

We turned our attention back to the epic battle going on on the T.V. I couldn't help feeling sad when I thought about the expression on Heath's face when I tackled him. Oh well. The past is in the past and I didn't dwell on the past. At least Aphrodite had gotten a well deserved punch.

* * *

** I didn't enjoy writing that, I must say. Maximum Ride and Mortal Instruments are funner! YAY! **

**Please check out my other stories! Thanks!**

**aeromaiden.**


End file.
